Beautiful Darkness
by Kachorra
Summary: HHr,El, tiene tanto poder en sus manos que teme que ella lo descubra.Ella, tiene un pasado que la atormenta dia a dia y él utilizará eso para encontrar una de sus mas escondidas debilidades.
1. Default Chapter

Beautiful Darkness

Capítulo Uno:

Resumen:El tiene tanto poder en sus manos que teme que ella lo descubra.Ella tiene un pasado que la atormenta dia a dia y el utilizará eso para encontrar una de sus mas escondidas debilidades.

Una cabaña. Una cabaña fría y húmeda resguardaba a una mujer del gran temporal que se desataba en esa parte del bosque.Era hecha en una madera extraña, no conocida por ninguna de las personas que la habían visto y terminaban sin salir vivos del bosque.

Relámpagos iluminaban los alrededores mientras los truenos se encargaban de que la quietud durara poco.La mujer, quien observaba todo lo que ocurría, se sentó en una de las sillas rústicas que aguardaban acogerla en su regazo.

¿Dónde te encuentras Crookshanks-Dijo al viento.Este no le respondió, a los pocos segundos llegó a sentir el ronroneo del felino en sus pies descalzos.

Un temblor hizo que diera un respingo ante la sorpresa.Algo grande se acercaba, lo sabía.

Pasos casi audibles llegó a escuchar.La chica sonrió ante el ruido que producían.

-Sabía que vendría-Murmuró.Se paró, y a los pocos segundos se hubo hallada en el umbral de la puerta.¿Tendría algún valor abrirle¿O simplemente dejarlo afuera?

Retrocedió ante una vibración repentina que le inundó hasta el alma.No traía nada bueno el que él estuviera allí.Soltó un bufido, y agarró al gato a ciegas, quien aun la acompañaba. Giró en redondo y cojió su capa negra no se quedaría allí ni un minuto mas.

Tarde, pensó todo hacerlo tan tarde.Antes de que pudiera desaparecer él ya había entrado con su gran inmensidad sin pedir ningún permiso, no lo necesitaba.Su cara de terror volteó hacia dónde el se encontraba.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica surcó sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a zancadas hacia ella.La chica tomó corriendo su bolso que permanecía donde ella siempre lo colocabaél fue lo bastante ágil como para agarrarle el codo y girarla hacia ella.

Se debatió contra él con todas sus fuerzas,nadie nunca la había vuelto a tocar.Furiosa le pisó el pie con bastante fuerza, esa distracción le permitió desaparecer tranquila,hacia un sitio lejos de todo esa conmosión.

-No te escaparás de mi Hermione, no lo harás-Dijo antes de volver a tomar su camino hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Bombas de muchos colores adornaban el lugar, un ambiente cálido y deslumbrante se presenciaba en aquella casa, que de muchos ocupantes llena estaba.

"¿Qué es esto Hermione?" Preguntó Ralph, uno de sus vecinos.

"Aahh, es uno de ésos juguetes que me encontré en el avión" Estaba nerviosa.

"Se parece a una de las varitas que se usan en Halloween." El se rió, ella temerosa se la quiso arrebatar de las manos. "¿Qué sucede¿Quieres un 'Chavra Kazaamm?" Bromeó pero un rayo dorado inundó la habitación y la chica terminó sufriendo el impacto.

"Aaahhhhh!"Gritó, cuando ya se encontraba sentada, recostada de la pared.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-Dijo el muggle algo preocupado…

"Si, no fue nada." Se repitió así misma….

-No fue nada-Susurró agitada, sentada en su cama sudorosa.El recuerdo de aquello le hizo cambiar de humor.Se dirigió a la ventana, la lluvia había cesado.

Buscó a tientas en la oscuridad y consiguió prender una vela.

La bola de cristal comenzó a parpadear, emitía una pequeña luz, solamente se sentó enfrente de ella y observó…

Capas negras, la Marca Tenebrosa, un rostro falleciendo, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… o mejor dicho…

-Harry-Se frotó los ojos, estaba perdiendo la visión otra vez.

Tambaleándose logró volver a entrar a la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas.El la estaba buscando,pero mientras pudiera se escondería de su alcance.

El,mientras, bebió de su copa de vino, y volvió a mirarla.Lucía preciosa para estar encarcelada.

-Hermione,Hermione-Murmuró detenidamente,ahora la tenía en sus manos y no podría volver a escapar de las garras de él.De la cruda verdad.

Cuando hubo terminado su copa, se alejó del espejo umbral, en el cual se podía ver a sí mismo y a la vez localizar a los demás.

Con un simple chasqueo de los dedos dos mortífagos aparecieron.

-Las tácticas pa ra llevar a cabo el plan se van a demorar más de lo pensado.

¿Puedo preguntar porqué el cambio señor-Se adelantó uno de ellos, aunque el miedo a la respuesta lo estuviera matando por dentro.

-Porque yo lo ordeno y punto.Anuncienlo a los demás, no quiero que hayan malentendidos.

Al retirarse los dos mortífagos por fin pudo descansar.Se retiró la capa que todos los días le molestaba y pudo respirar por su propia cara.Tenía que encontrar a Hermione y acallarla, si ella publicaba todo lo que había visto su vida estaba en peligro, o mejor dicho, ya lo estaba.

Se le había escapado en la cabaña y ahora tenía que ponerle un fin a esto.¿Pero cómo? Partiría a la mañana para no levantar sospechas de eso estaba muy seguro.

¿Algo nuevo-Dijo un hombre pelirrojo, sentado ojeando unos papeles en su oficina.

-No señor, lo último que sabemos fue que atacaron en una calle de Hogsmeade.

¿Cuántos heridos-No le gustaba preguntar por los muertos, ya eran un caso perdido para él.

-Siete.

¿Alguna pista acerca de dónde atacarán proximamente?

-No, los aurores se están esforzando mucho señor.

-Que se esfuerzen más, para algo les pago.Quiero atrapar a ese desgraciado ya. Te puedes largar-Le dijo a su asistente.

-Te voy a atrapar Voldemort, donde quiera que te encuentres.-Dijo Ron mas bien para sí mismo que para cualquiera que lo estuviera escuchando.

Hacía cuatro años ya que era el Primer Ministro del Ministerio,y su obsesión ahora consistía en acabar con lo que alguna vez había hecho tanto daño, con Voldemort. Quien en el último año de sus estudios en Hogwarts hizo desaparecer a sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales declararon muertos en un artículo de El Profeta por la sandigueya Rita Skeeter.

La chica en la cual Ron pensaba en esos momentos tenía varias cosas que por ejemplo,ir al mercado.Se arregló para la ocasión, unos vaqueros los bastante anchos como para que entraran tres personas, una camisa con rotos más grandes que los de la carretera, una gorra de los Lakers toda desaliñada y el pelo como siempre, enmarañado.

Salió por la puerta de aquel establecimiento abandonado y se encaminó hacia su destino. En el camino sentía cómo varios ojos la miraban asombrados y cómo otros la perseguían aunque de vez en cuando lograba alejarse de ellos.Tenía miedo, eso ella misma lo sabía, y se sabe que tu peor enemigo es ése.

Ya en la vereda y después de saludar a varias personas,la mayoría ancianos que la llamaban "Becky" tuvo que atrechar por una intersección la cual permanecía, solitaria.

Caminó apresurada, tratando de llegar al aún lejos supermercado y sólo pudo sentir como un solo par de ojos la miraban con absoluta detención.

Lo presintió, esperó que sus ropas y su forma de caminar lo despistaran, pero una vez más se equivocó.

Al querer darle más velocidad a su paso tropezó con una tablilla que en ésas circunstancias "estaba colocada mal". Se cayó y segundos después retuvo el aliento cuando ésa sombra la levantó sin ningún remordimiento.¿Remordimiento¿Porqué? Porque era el causante de ésa caída y de las próximas venideras.

Abrió los ojos,expectante.Era la hora de su juicio final, alzó su mirada para alcanzar ver sus ojos, pero no los veía.Estaban ocultos bajo una masa indescriptible de…¿oscuridad?

-Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo Hermione.-Le anunció.

-Y yo me estuve preparando para nuestro encuentro-Dijo levantando la cabeza altanera.

¿Ah si¿Y porqué anoche huías de mi-Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Porque daba la casualidad que en esos momentos no lo estaba.

-Pues dado que ahora lo estás me tomaré la libertad de matarte-Aplicó un tono serio y amenazador.

¿Aquí¿En medio de la calle-Quiso ganar más tiempo, cosa que él no le importó.

-Si, a demás a nadie le importará que una persona como yo mate a un espectro con disfraz.-Le dejó a entender, dado los estropajos que ella vestía.

-A mi si me importa-Se echó para atrás.

El la atajó, apareciendose sorprendentemente a su espalda.

-No,noésta vez no te irás-La agarró entre sus brazos, la chica ante la fuerza que él ejercía decidió no pelear,simplemente rendirse.¿Alguna otra palabra antes de tu muerte-La apretó con más fuerza.

-Si, por favor.-Lo miró con dolor a la cara-No lo hagas Harry, por favor no.

Holas! Kmo andan? Nuevo ff, espero que les guste…pliss…

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. Años

Capítulo Dos:Años

-Si, por favor.-Lo miró con dolor a la cara-No lo hagas Harry, por favor no.

Sintió perderse en su mirada.Esos ojos castaños, que por tantas situaciones pasaron lo hizo recorrer un camino bastante amargo,hacia el pasado.

Otoño, 1999

Faltaban unos minutos para que la función comenzara.

-¿Dónde estará-Se revolvía el cabello desesperado, esperando que ella apareciera.

De entre las sombras pudo distinguir una silueta.Se movía con una gran facilidad por entre el gentío que se apresuraba por entrar.

-Llevo más de diez minutos esperándote, ¿qué sucedió?

-Mis padres, no me quitaban la vista de encima,tuve que escaparme.-Le dijo contenta, ya que después de tanto tiempo,un par de horas, lo volvió a ver.

-Entremos, antes de que empieze.-La empujó para que ella entrara primero por la puerta.

Sin embargo su mano resbaló por el vestido de ella posándose ligeramente en la cintura de la chica.

-¿Cómodo-Dijo risueña.

-Ni te imaginas-Se rieron, al cabo de unos instantes ya se encontraban sentados expectantes de la venidera actuación.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido-Le susurró.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso-Tomó la mano derecha de ella, próxima a su cuerpo y la besó.

-Creo que no te encuentras muy feliz de que lo hubiera hecho.-Dijo ceñuda.

-No es eso, es sólo que ya sabes cómo está la situación,no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo.

-Creeme, no me pasará-Lo besó-te quiero tanto…

Estuvieron así toda la función,cuando hubo terminado la misma comenzaron a bajar las escaleras,pero él se detuvo.Algo andaba mal.Giró la cabeza, tal vez para escuchar algo que le diera un indicio a lo que pronto iría a acontecer.

Nada.

El brazo de Hermione lo halaba.

-Vamos Harry, aún me debes la cena.-Dijo coqueta.

-Espera-Le instó a callarse.Se desprendió de sus manos y corrió de nuevo al teatro.

Tres hombres con capas, reunidos detrás del telón.Se volvió,la tenía detrás de él.

-Tengo que ir-Sacando su varita y mirándola penosamente.

-Harry es muy arriesgado, yo no traje la mía-Dijo alterada,tratando de moderar la voz.

-Debo hacerlo, seguramente nos están buscando.-La abrazó-Regresa a tu casa, yo después te llamo.

-No,no me iré.No te puedo dejar solo, por favor Harry no lo hagas.-Le imploró.

-Para eso me entrenaron Hermione,debo hacerlo.-Se desprendió de sus brazos y cuando ya estuvo a metros de distancia le susurró-Vuelve a tu casa.

Cosa que por supuesto,no hizo….

De regreso a la realidad

-Debo hacerlo, es mi deber-Dijo,como por impulso.

-Entonces me tienes a tu merced, acaba con todo esto de una maldita vez.

La apretó con más fuerza contra sí,cerrando los ojos para no verla sufrir.Sólo podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor que ella producía.Sólo podía sentir lo lentamente que sus huesos comenzaban a hacer un ademán de partirse.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí-Dijo la voz de un policía, quien había estado observando la escena perturbado.

-Nada oficial, solo estaba saludando a mi novia-Dijo soltándola, para así ver la cara del tipo que arruinó su trabajo.

-Eso es cierto señorita-Preguntó, el chico la miró de soslayo y ella sin saber porqué asintió.

Por unos momentos todo estaba pendiente de un hilo.

Si ella decía toda la verdad no dudaría en usar su varita y matarlos a ambos sin piedad.

Aunque estaba algo confuso, porque…¿qué haría si ella afirmara todo lo que había dicho?

Esos segundos de dudas parecieron una eternidad…

-Si oficial, hacían años que no lo veía-Dijo con una sonrisa, dandole más importancia a la palabra AÑOS, cuya oración era la mera verdad.

El policía no muy convencido de ambas actuaciones tuvo su ración de credibilidad cuando ella por instinto le propinó un gran beso enfrente de él.

-Ehm…bueno…-Comenzó a tartamudear-Los dejó en lo que….bueno…en lo que están haciendo-Se alejó,tres, cuatro, cinco metros y ella se separó de él.

-Llevas semanas sin afeitarte-Le dijo recuperando el aliento, cosa que lo desconcertó.

-Nunca cambiarás ¿cierto-Le dijo seriamente.

-He cambiado Harry, y mucho, pero eso no lo podrás saber,nunca.-Pasó sus manos por la capa de él y sacó la tan anhelada varita.-Acaba y termina con todo esto, ya he sufrido bastante.

¿Tendría la fuerza necesaria para agarrarla? ¿O lo haría de la manera más natural posible?

-Ron,como siempre,llegando tarde.-Una pelirroja lo comenzó a regañar cuando él entraba por la puerta.

-Gracias por la bienvenida, H-E-R-M-A-N-I-T-A-Dijo sarcástico.

-Tuve que fregar los trastes y no te guardé comida,tenías que llegar hace 6 horas!

-¿Podemos dejar los dramas para después? Te pareces a mi esposa.

-Lástima que no lo sea, ¿un día duro en el Ministerio-Preguntó al verlo apoyado cerca de la chimenea,el siempre hacía eso cuando no se sentía bien, o cuando estaba exhausto.

-Si lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas-Dijo con un tono más deprimente de lo normal.- ¿Dónde está ella?

-En tu habitación, esperando tu llegada.

-Ginny, lo último que necesito es un sermón-Le cojió la barbilla-Me llamas cuando tengas listo todo,¿vale-Le besó la mejilla y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Subió cada escalón pesadamente, como si las zuelas de sus zapatos llevaran una cantera, se encontraría con ella, de nuevo, en su propia habitación. Inhaló aire antes de abrir el pomo de la puerta, y se apoyó en el marco de ésta,viéndola.

Estaba sentada en la butaca que daba a la ventana y lo único que sobresalía eran sus mechones castaños.

-¿Desde cuándo me estás esperando?

-Desde mucho, te tardastes demasiado.

-Lo lamento,mucho trabajo.

-Cuando no es pascua en diciembre-Dijo hastiada de esas llegadas clandestinas de él.

-Mañana me lo tomaré libre, así pasaremos un buen tiempo los dos solos.-Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-¿Quién dijo que yo querría eso contigo? ¿Exactamente mañana?

-¿Tienes otros planes?

-Tu nunca estás en casa,tengo que hacer algo con mi vida-Se defendió.

-Esa no es excusa-Le besó sus cabellos, y ella se retiró.

-Lo mejor será que nos demos un tiempo.He escuchado la noticia Ron, todo el mundo la conoce.

-No puedes creer lo que digan los demás-Le tomó por el codo y ella se desprendió.

-No me vuelvas a tocar-Dijo amenazante.

-Entonces terminamos….¿eso es lo que quieres decir-Dijo con rencor.

-No exactamente.-El comenzó a arrasar con los floreros, las mesas y las cosas que estaban en la coqueta.

-¿Y qué rayos es!Le crees a todo el mundo menos a mi cuando debe ser todo al revés- Dijo maniaco.

-Ron cálmate,dialoguemos.

-No quiero dialogar nada Hermione!

Holas! Jejejeje, ya sé, dirán…pero Hermione no estaba con Harry?XDD Bueno si kieren saber el pk de todo esto sigan sintonizados…..espero k les haya gustado y ….

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. Otra Adivinanza

Capítulo 3:Otra adivinanza...

¿Tendría la fuerza necesaria para agarrarla? ¿O lo haría de la manera más natural posible?

-No,no te mataré aquí-Se a retroceder sin soltarla.

-Te he visto desde hace años en mis sueños-Deliró mientras se movía al compás que él la llevaba.

-No es tiempo para estar pensando en lo pasado.

-No estoy hablando del pasado Harry,te he visto en el futuro,en el presente-Un escalofrío la recorrió completa.

-Calla.-Cambió su cara,no estaba para hablar de nada y menos con la mujer que tanto daño le había propinado, más que Dumbledore,e incluso más que Voldemort.

Invierno,1999

Nieve por todas partes.Las calles, las aguas,los carros,todo estaba congelado atrozmente.  
Una sombra se estremecía por la vereda apresurando su paso para entrar a su casa, al tierno calor de su hogar.

Abrió la puerta del condominio departamental y se apresuró por las escaleras a llegar a su departamento,donde se encontraría sin duda con una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

-Definitivamente no se puede salir, menos mal que no terminé congelado-Decía mientras giraba con la llave la cerradura de la puerta.

El silencio que le siguió a esas palabras lo desconcertó.De golpe abrió la puerta y se adentró.Estaba oscuro,un olor a cigarrillo inundó sus vías respiratorias.Caminó lentamente sin saber qué ocurría y trató de prender la luz.El switched no funcionaba.

Avanzó otro poco por entre la oscuridad y chocó con el mueble de la sala,se tapó la boca para aguantar el grito de dolor.Toc…toc….dos golpes lo hicieron agilizarse a la habitación principal.

Reuniendo sus fuerzas desliza sus manos por la corteza de la madera hasta llegar a la perilla,se prepara para lo que se vaya a encontrar.A Hermione le tuvo que haber pasado algo…y eso iría a descubrir.

Sombras….

Sangre…

Sábanas oscuras,negras,arrugadas…

Su visión cambia a blanco y negro y comienza a debatirse contra el demonio que se le ha adentrado con presión en el pecho.Lo único que puede escuchar son voces, voces que lo hacen debatirse más contra sí mismo,contra el demonio de su interior.

"Nunca pensé que me llegarías a hacer esto"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"Eres la más vil,cruel e insensible que he conocido"

"Ya era hora de que abrieras los ojos"

"HERMIONEE!"

De vuelta a la realidad

-No eres absolutamente nadie para callarme,¿lo quieres hacer?Matame de una vez, y entonces terminamos con todo esto.Después de todo soy la única persona que sabe tu secreto-Expresa con una ira contenida desde hace años,desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-Cada vez que te veo y hablo contigo me convenzo de que no tienes corazón-Susurra doliendole hasta lo más profundo de su alma.Podía acabar con todo aquello,él lo sabía pero no podía,no quería,por algo,un motivo.Un motivo muy fuerte, necesitaba, quisiera o no, usarla,usarla para llevar a cabo su plan.

La deslizó hasta un callejón oscuro donde le arrancó la camisa que se había puesto para descubrirla por completo.

-Sabía que lo harías-De su sostén despegó una piedra devolutiva,la arrojó con coraje contra la otra pared del callejón y la observó con la mirada agitada.

-Tenía que usarla-Se excusó.

-¿Y porqué conmigo?-Gritó-Sabes muy bien que yo no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla, y sabiendo que te encontrarías conmigo, ¿porqué demonios te la pusistes?

-No tenía idea de que me irías a arrancar la camisa-Gritó también-Y más en un callejón, eres un desconsiderado.

-¿Quieres saber lo desconsiderado que me he vuelto?¿Quieres saberlo?-Se pegó contra ella y la miró,ella aguantó su mirada ya era tiempo de haberlo enfrentado.

-Si, deseo saberlo, no te voy a tener más miedo,nunca más,oyelo bien.-Lo golpeó en la mandíbula,pero él apenas lo sintió.Era fuerte,poderoso,más que antes.

-Me volvistes a llamar como ella.-Dijo saliendo del shock en el que estaba.

-No sé de qué hablas-Se quitó el chaleco y la miró con rencor,como si nada de lo que había dicho hubiera ocurrido.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Ron,es la cuarta vez en la semana!

-Estas siendo paranoica-Dijo riendo y agarrandola por la cintura hacia él.

-Suéltame,no quiero que me toques-Decía mientras se desprendía de las manos de él, que le acariciaban pecaminosamente.

-Eres mi esposa,te puedo tocar cuando me dé la gana.-Respondió,fuera de sí.

-Volvistes a tomar de esa substancia ¿no?-Dijo asustada,cada vez que él se comportaba así era que se había dado una gran dosis de droga.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?Es mi vida,hago con ella lo que yo quiera-Dijo tirándose a la cama.

-Me alegro que Hermione y Harry estén muertos,así no tienen que soportar la basura en lo que estás hecho.-Cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta,él se lo impidió.

-No vuelvas a mencionarlos,EN LO QUE QUEDA DE TU EXISTENCIA!-La golpeó dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

-

-¿Porqué la traístes Harry?-Le cuestionó una rubia acostada en su cama.

-No quiero dar explicaciones a ésta hora Luna, solo deseo descansar.-Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos.

-¿La involucrarás?-Dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta-Desabrochó su camisa y observó la ventana.

-Pero…porqué…-Trató de buscar una explicación a todo esto.

-Porque ELLA arruinó mi vida!-Gritó haciendo que ella volteara la cara hacia él con tremenda rapidez,con miedo.Un minuto de silencio pasó, ambos mirandose,él con el rostro frenético al haber contestado una de sus más grandes preguntas,ella asustada de las consecuencias que ésa declaración tendría.-Me voy, no estoy dispuesto a seguir siendo interrogado-Y con un plop desapareció.

-Harry….Maldita sea!-Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.  
Mientras,en los suburbios…

-Quiero esa noticia antes de medianoche-Gritaba una rubia platinada a su asistente.

-Si, como usted ordene señora Lupin.-Exclamó nervioso mientras recogía el bonche de portafolios y se los llevaba a edición.

-Lupin, quince minutos-Exclamaba furioso su jefe mientras pasaba hacia la oficina.

-Si voy,-Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien muy importante en el teléfono.-Ay Remus querido lo lamento tanto….sushi para la cena?De acuerdo, llego a las 12:12,esperame,byes-Colgó, tenía que arreglar los papeles de su escritorio.

Cuatro cuentas, nueve propuestas, siete ensayos y un papel…un papel dorado que sobresalía del teclado.

-¿Qué…-Exclamó ceñuda mientras lo leía…

"Un heroe sueña con batallas, un monstruo con la hora de su llegada, ambos papeles se están ahora mismo intercambiando,te recomiendo que busques al intermediario"

Las letras se desvanecieron y aparecieron otras más.

"Ve, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

-Otra adivinanza, no estoy para esas cosas ahora-Nymphadora cogió su bolso y maletín y se apareció en su casa.

-A buena hora llegastes-Remus la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo,-Tenemos visita.

-¿Visita? ¿A ésta hora?-Dijo consternada.

-Si…no preguntes, el baño está listo te esperamos abajo-La besó y la chica subió hacia su cuarto,a asearse.

¿Quién sería? Pensaba a la vez que deslizaba su collar plateado por su cuello.Y sobretodo a ésa hora, tan de noche, o mejor dicho,de madrugada.

Al par de segundos ya había llegado al comedor…

-Cariño-Llamó pero una silueta encapuchada la alteró.

-Estoy trayendo el estofado.-Se escuchó hablar desde la cocina.

-¿Quién eres?-Susurró temerosa mientras se acercaba a la persona.

-Soy yo Nymphadora,Harry.

Wolas!Bueno….este ff me está gustando muxisimo!De veritas me gustaría k dejaran reviews y a los lectores k nunca dejan reviews pliss comienzen a hacerlo,no saben k tan importante es para el escritor saber k lo apoyan.


	4. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Capítulo Cuatro:En un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Soy yo Nymphadora,Harry-Se destapó la capucha habiendo sido lo bastante astuto como para quitarse la máscara antes de hablarle.

-Ah,hace tiempo que no te veía-Contestó rancia,ayudando de paso a su marido que estaba entrando con los platos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me vé-Acortó.

Comieron,hablando de cosas irrelevantes hasta que Harry pensó que era el momento de actuar.

-Recibistes otro acertijo,¿verdad Nymphadora?-Dijo revolviendo la cuchara con los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente para sus adentros.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Harry,-Contestó sorprendida de que el supiera eso- Mi trabajo es secreto hasta que se llegue a publicar las noticias.

-Claro,claro,pero ese acertijo llevaba mi nombre,¿no es así?-La miró con ojos perforadores.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Harry?-Intervino Remus al notar que la conversación se estaba tensando.

-Vete de mi casa Harry, ya es tarde y las visitas a ésta hora no son muy bien recibidas.-Se paró decidida, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con ése interrogatorio.

-Gracias por la comida Remus-Respondió poniéndose la capa con toda tranquilidad.

-Adios Harry-Desapareció-Se puede sabes ¿qué fue todo eso?-Le preguntó Remus a su esposa siguiéndola hacia la recámara.

-Eso querido,significa que Harry se trae algo entre manos,lo que estoy dispuesta a averiguar.

Algo parecido a una explosión la hizo despertarse.Se acomodó mejor en la pared de la cual estaba recostada,dormitando, y esforzando enormemente su vista pudo distinguir una sombra.Cerró los ojos recordando pesadamente lo que llegaría a ocurrir a continuación. De repente unas ganas inmensas le dieron por reir, las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la cara surcando las muecas que su rostro hacía mientras ella reía, a carcajadas.

-¡Qué irónica es la vida! ¿No,Harry?-Expresó risueña.El mencionado sólo siguió acercandose, en silencio.-Esta mañana me querías matar y ahora me tienes que cuidar más que a tu propia vida.

-Tú sabes cómo es el negocio Hermione-Su voz cada vez más cerca de ella.Sus pasos a sólo metros de su persona.

-No participaré en tus planes Harry,te lo digo desde ya-Cerró los ojos,de nuevo su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

-No necesito que te participes o no, sólo necesito tenerte a ti y puedo conseguir el mundo en tan sólo segundos-Se agachó al frente de ella.-¿O eso tu bola de cristal no te lo enseñó?

-Estás jugando con fuego-Respondió, él le apretó con fuerza la barbilla con una mano y la instó a mirarlo.

-Me estás desafiando-La soltó, por alguna razón no podía aguantar mirarla por mucho tiempo,no sabía porqué, no sabía la razón.Se alejó unos metros y la voz de ella lo hizo detenerse.

-Aún no sé cómo hemos podido llegar a esto.-Deliró.El volteó su rostro a mirarla por encima del hombro y quiso darle la razón,observó el calabozo donde la tenía y a la chica recostarse incómodamente en las paredes de piedra.

Voces retumbaron en su cabeza y cerró sus ojos por un instante:

"Deberíamos irnos"Dijo preocupada.

"No, no huyas de los problemas."

"No lo hago,no deseo discutir contigo aquí"

"Me debes una muy buena explicación Hermione, ¿qué fue lo que hicistes con él?"La agarró del brazo aguantándola para que lo mirara.

"Harry, no quiero hablar de ello"Intentó zafarse.

"Pero yo sí, no tenías ningún derecho"Refutó.

"Ni tu tampoco para dirigir mi vida,hago con ella lo que yo quiera!" Espetó.

"Por lo tanto, decidistes por otra, en vez de dejar que ella tomara su propio curso"Dijo en voz de queda.

Lentamente abrió sus parpados y ya sin fuerzas se desplomó al suelo.

-Lavender tengo que salir,no me esperes-Gritó la pelirroja mientras se ponía la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Ginny-Se escuchó una débil voz desde las escaleras.La pelirroja la observó y quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos,respiró.

-Mi hermano-Suspiró,subió por las escaleras hasta encontrarse con la chica que tenía el rostro completamente magullado y la abrazó.

-Volvió a mencionarla-Sollozó aferrándose hacia el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Y se dio cuenta de que eras tú-Completó-Se las verá conmigo cuando regrese, enciérrate en mi cuarto, llamaré a Neville para que te cuide-Le quitó un mechón de pelo que se trazaba por el rostro-¿De acuerdo?-La chica asintió.-Debo irme, anda,vé.

Después de asegurarse que ella estuviera encerrada se dirigió a la chimenea y se apresuró a llegar al centro comercial.

Caminó y caminó, buscando a su objetivo que la esperaba precisamente a la hora acordada.Avanzó corriendo hacia la persona,que se encontraba observando las vitrinas de un local para no levantar sospechas.

-Lo lamento,tuve un inconveniente-Se excusó.

-No te preocupes, vamos a una cafetería por aquí cerca,para hablar-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar al local mencionado se sentaron y pidieron dos cafés, y comenzaron a contar.

-Mi hermano sigue loco por lo ocurrido en séptimo.-Dijo bebiendo un sorbo.

-Si, qué pena, ¿no?-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Yo muy bien, atendí un caso de asesinato hace poco,por fortuna nunca he perdido ninguno.-Sonrió.

-Hay Luna,eres una gran abogada, cada vez me convenzo de que tienes unos dotes super naturales.

"Tu lo dices y no lo sabes" pensó la mencionada quién simplemente se sintió halagada ante tal comentario.

-Te hablé porque necesitaba un gran favor tuyo amiga-Dijo apresurada.

-Dime,soy todo oídos-Aceptó complaciente.

-Necesito encontrarme con tu hermano,a solas-Recalcó.

-¿Con mi hermano? ¿Y eso?-Preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno,digamos que…le dará un ataque cuando me vea-Rió sarcásticamente,contagiando a Ginny que sin saber porqué tenía la mala espina de que algo andaba mal.

-De acuerdo-Asintió no muy convencida-Le diré que te vea en el Park Avenue-Dijo levantandose y recogiendo su cartera y capa.

-No-Brincó-Que me vea en el Callejón Knockturn,ahí nadie sospechará-Luego de pensarlo unos momentos la pelirroja sonrió y salió del local.

Ginny sacó su celular y llamó rapidamente a su hermano.

-Señor, su hermana en la línea 1-Avisó la asistente.

-Dígale que espere-Ordenó.

-Dice que es muy importante-Resignado tomó el teléfono y la atendió.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?

-¿Te acuerdas de Luna Lovegood?

-Si, no vengas a hacer perder mi tiempo.

-No,no es eso, me encontré con ella ésta tarde y desea hablar contigo.

-Conmigo,¿porqué?-Preguntó.

-¿Y qué voy yo a saber?-Respondió de mala gana.-Te esperará en el callejón Knockturn mañana a las 8.

-¿Callejón Knockturn? ¿Porqué precisamente ahí?

-No lo sé Ronald,simplemente no creo que vaya a salir algo bueno de ése encuentro,no vayas.-Al mismo momento que dijo eso él la enganchó.

Al minuto…

-Señor Ronald,llamada en la línea 2-Avisó su asistente, él pelirrojo tomó algo apresurado el teléfono y contestó.

-Diga

-Ron,necesito hablar contigo,es urgente-Dijo una fémina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Me puedes decir Nymphadora-Prestó mucha atención.

-Es acerca de Harry…

-Tonks,no quiero hablar de ello-Atajó antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Es que no lo entiendes Ronald, Harry está vivo.-Se apresuró a decir antes de que el pecoso se cayera del asiento.

Wolas!Bueno,estem….k piensan?Me enfatizé más en los personajes secundarios pk dá la casualidad de k….ellos llevan la historia!Y posh…si leen cuidadosamente descifrarán varias cosillas.Mm…es un capi de enlace asi k tl vez a nadie le guste…pero kmo sea esto los ayudará a descifrar un poko la confusion k les he hecho,XD

Quisiera agregar…k a las personas k no me dejan reviews pero k SIGUEN leyendo ésta historia les pido k por favor kmienzen a hacerlo.Un review no cuesta nada, simplemente escribir cualkier cosa de 4 o 5 palabras k motivan al escritor a seguir leyendo,bueno se pierde mucho sino lo hacen,en cambio todos ganamos cuando se escriben.Kmo sea… Dejen Reviews!


	5. Pasado ¿irreversible?

Capítulo Cinco:Pasado ¿irreversible?

Una gotera lo despertó.Abrió uno, miró a su alrededor y cerró los dos.No,no podía ser, tenía que estar gran pesadez se levantó del suelo y vió que la puerta del calabozo estaba abierta y por consiguiente Hermione,había escapado.

Caminó lo más rapido que podía, con una mano sobándose la cabeza, el impacto parecía haber sido muy duro.Una especie de humo lo acompañó,cada vez que caminaba el olor a algo quemado se hacía más y más fuerte.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Dijo aturdido mientras veía a una castaña en lo que parecía una cocina…

Otoño,1999

Cortinas abiertas,el canto de los pájaros y la luz que irradiaba el sol hacían de esa parte de la casa un gran lugar para estar.Una muchacha de no más de 17 años tarareaba una canción mientras preparaba huevos con tocineta.

Había pasado no más de una semana desde que se encontraba en ese lugar,a salvo. Cuando iba a poner los huevos fritos en un plato una mano le acarició la espalda, haciendo que ella sonriera de satisfacción.

-Se vé muy rico el desayuno-Le dijo la voz que tanto adoraba,la voz que la hacía temblar de emoción a diez metros de distancia.

-Pues claro, si lo hice yo-Comentó orgullosa,mientras lo alejaba y terminaba con su labor.

Harry se recostó del counter y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho,surcando una sonrisa. Hermione estaba todita despeinada, con solo una bata cubriéndole su hermoso cuerpo y rayos de luz irradiándole en la cara.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he tenido el placer de ver-Dijo en un tono lo bastante pícaro y serio a la vez.

La chica levantó sus ojos de la comida a la ventana,esas palabras le hacían sentir tan mal, especialmente por alguien que se las llegó a decir,alguien que quería que perteneciera a su pasado.

-Obviemos el tema,¿quieres?-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué tema?Es solo un comentario-Sonrió pensativo,mientras se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a comer.

Ese extraño comportamiento de Hermione otra vez.Lo peor de todo era que siempre que hacía lo mismo,encontraba una excusa para zafarse de las explicaciones.  
-Un comentario sin razón, sin validez-Expresó en un tono casi desesperante.

-Hermione de acuerdo, no te tienes que poner así.Sólo quería decirte…-Harry se comenzó a preocupar, otra vez esas palabras, esa conducta.

-Lo de siempre, lo que todos los hombres dicen.-En un desquiciado movimiento tiró la sartén hacia el suelo y sus palabras se producieron en un grito de dolor.

-Hermione!-Harry se levantó al ver cómo la castaña había explotando en llanto y trató de abrazarla pero ella lo repulsó.

-No te me acerques, ni siquiera lo pienses-Dijo amenazante,con los ojos rojos ya del llanto que repentinamente había surcado por su rostro.

-Her….-Harry buscaba las palabras pero ninguna le llegaba a ocupar su mente en esos momentos.

De pronto unas chispas les hizo cambiar la atención.La tocineta se estaba quemando, y un humo casi negro axfixiante los comenzó a rodear…

-Harry no puede estar vivo Nymphadora-Dijo,después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Creelo,lo está-Afirmó,lo bastante convincente como para hacer nacer en Ron las dudas.

-Pero el que no debe ser nombrado lo mató,y con él a Hermione.-Quiso encontrar una explicación.

-Si Ronald, pero nunca hallaron los cuerpos-Refutó,haciendole ver que todo lo que alguna vez había creído era todo falso.

Mientras…en otro sitio…

Ginny caminaba por las calles hacia la Madriguera, sin darse de cuenta de que un carro la estaba persiguiendo desde la Avenida Floure.Un carro bastante lujoso y con cristales ahumados que pasaba impercibido por entre las calles,y más por los oídos de la pelirroja, que llevaban unos audífonos puestos.

I wanna rock your body….

Talk to me boy…

Cantaba mientras giraba por la esquina, y pudo sentir cómo un calor le rozaba por la pierna,volteó su vista, y notó que la seguían..Apresuró el paso pero fue entonces cuando el carro se detuvo.Ginny se volteó sacando su varita y expectante a quien fuera a salir del BMW.Tres,cuatro minutos y nada.La verdad es que la chica se comenzaba a impacientar, hasta que la puerta hizo ademán de abrirse.Observó expectante, tenía que ser algo bueno…

-Draco…-Musitó con rabia…

Desde hacía tiempo que eran pareja, hasta que dos años atrás ella decidió cortar la relación porque necesitaba un poco de… "espacio".Claro, eso era sin pensar el daño que le causaba al rubio,que aún la quería con todo el alma.Draco desde entonces se dio la responsabilidad de cuidarla,porque la chica no le había desanidado la esperanza del todo.

-¿Qué haces caminando sola a éstas horas de la noche?-Dijo acercándose a ella y poniendole la alarma a su automóvil.

-No me vengas con tus escenas, ¿porqué me sigues?

-Tengo que velar por tu seguridad, además…tu hermano me ha mandado a una misión.

-¿A cual?-Preguntó ceñuda.Los asuntos del Ministerio no tenían que relacionarse para nada con ella.

-Encontrar a Harry Potter-Anunció.

-¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?-Su rostro dejó de ser divertido, ya que despues de todo eran sus amigos,estaban muertos, y debían dejar el pasado atrás.

-No es ninguna broma Ginny, Harry ha estado vivo todo éste tiempo.-Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron,si Harry estaba vivo había una gran posibilidad de que…

-Y…

-No,no está asegurado de que Hermione esté viva.-Dicho esto la abrazó con ternura.-Sube al carro,te llevo a tu casa.

-Hermione,tienes la oportunidad para escaparte y mira lo que haces.-Le dijo mientras la veía consultar a la bola mágica encima de la mesa.

-De nada me serviría Harry,tu me encontrarías-Aceptó,con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Se nota que te quieres zafar de mí,pero cuando todo esto termine,no te dejaré ir.

-Dime algo que yo no sepa, me terminarás matando,todos tus aliados lo saben-Expresó.

¿Cómo sabía ella de que él quería matarla? ¿Y si en realidad eso no era lo que él estaba pensando?La observó, no se veía igual como hace 8 años atrás,estaba más madura e fuerte.

-Vas a tener que esforzarte, queremos atacar lo más pronto posible.

-Yo también-Musitó,mientras las especias de las velas se fundían en la habitación.

Silencio,entre los dos hubo silencio.Harry se comenzó a impacientar, sus pies comenzaban a tocar el suelo ruidosamente,tenía que preguntarselo, tenía que saberlo. Por alguna extraña razón estaba sintiendo algo raro en su interior, y no quería aceptarlo, no, no podía.

-¿Alguna vez contemplastes la posibilidad de no haberlo matado?

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron,sorprendidos ante tal cuestión.

-Harry,no deseo….

-Solo contesta, deja de huir tanto de los problemas, además lo hecho hecho está, al pasado no se le puede dar vuelta atrás.

-Si…-Se calló,sabía que pronto iría a hablar de más.

-Hermione?-La miró,conocía esa expresión,le estaba ocultando algo.-Quiero toda la verdad.-No podía callarselo a él, ambos tenían responsabilidad sobre eso y el derecho de saber también.

-No tenía porqué haber sucedido aquello….-Reprimió el estallido, tenía que ser fuerte.- Es solo que no quería aguantar ese peso.

-Dios santo-Susurró,dolido, ¿cómo había sido capaz de haber hecho tal monstruosidad?

-Y te equivocastes…-Volteó su mirada, no podría decirselo a los ojos.

-¿En qué?-No quería seguir escuchando nada más de lo que ella dijera. Pero le era imposible, eso era parte de algo que le había hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo.

La observó, sus ojos penetrando la cabeza,ahora gacha de ella.Sus cabellos desmoronados cayendo en cascadas sobre sus palmas.

-Sí se puede volver al pasado.-Murmuró.

Wolas! Voy a volver a la formula de antes,XDD….Avances primero:

-¿Luna se encontrará con Ron?

-Harry le obligará a Hermione a que retrocedan en el tiempo?

-Neville y Parvati,se enrollaran?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo de BD!XDD'

AHORA…PLISSS DEJEN REVIEWS!


	6. Retrocediendo al futuro

Capítulo Seis:Retrocediendo al futuro

-No es necesario.-Susurró tímidamente ante la proposición del gryffindor.

-Claro que lo es.-Agarró entre sus manos la palma de ella y se la besó.

-Pero no puedes tomarte tantas atenciones conmigo,no me las merezco Nev.-Apartó su mano de entre las tibias de él y se levantó hacia la ventana.

-Parvati,no puedes seguir estando con él así-La siguió,rodeándola con sus pequeños pero musculosos brazos mientras ella agonizaba en su interior.

-Pero es que a Ron…no lo conoces-Desvió su rostro para no acceder a la tentación de esos labios tan cerca de ella.

-El tampoco te conoce a ti,tienes la opción-Hizo el ademán de tirar su última baraja.Si ella escogía irse con él le ofrecería una vida llena de atenciones, de alegrías y sobretodo de amor.Pero es más que sabido que para que las cosas funcionen se necesita escoger uno de los dos caminos, y el más temido por Neville era el que ella rechazara su petición y que se quedara ardiendo en ese infierno con uno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Quien pasados los años su obsesión por Hermione fue incrementando al pasar del tiempo.

El juego de minutos fue pasando lo bastante lento,cada respiración,cada suspiro hacía que el aire se volviera más pesado.

-Llegué!-Gritó Ginny desde las escaleras, causando que la pareja se distrajera de sus problemas.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya-Avisó Draco,permaneciendo en el umbral de la puerta que nunca,ni en sus más remotos sueños, conocería como sus propias manos.

-De acuerdo,gracias por llevarme-Lo besó distraidamente,había sido un día agotador,y por tanto no se dio de cuenta de que sus labios habían chocado en otra dirección,no en la mejilla exactamente.Notó sus manos tibias recorrer,despues de tanto tiempo,su fina cintura y la emoción la llevó a dar lo mejor en aquel beso "accidental".

-Neville ya se iba-Interrumpió a la pareja, la excusa de que él aún estuviera a tantas de la noche en la misma casa con ella,sobretodo porque no era soltera.

-Sí se puede volver al pasado.-Murmuró.

El moreno cerró los ojos como impulso, imprimiendole presión a sus venas para evitar pensar en lo que ella le estaba dando a entender.Deseó no haber tenido esa conversación, pero esa necesidad de saber… sabía que lo llevaría a la ruina.

Ella mientras, permaneció callada ante la eminente confesión.Ya lo había dicho,no había vuelta hacia atrás.Observó las suaves líneas en el rostro del hombre que alguna vez llegó a ser su amante, y su rostro se enterneció.Teniendo la habilidad para divisar el futuro el comportamiento de él la hizo sentirse más culpable todavía.El lado humano de Harry, del nuevo "Señor Tenebroso" era el de un hombre evitando perder el control ante las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si nosotros…?-Llegó a articular,ya que el dedo índice de la morena no le permitió continuar.

-Cierra los ojos-Le susurró,acorralando la cara del chico entre sus manos y cerrando los ojos ella también,procurando ir en un viaje más allá del pasado…

15 de Junio,año no identificado…

Noche, latidos sonoros irrumpían el silencio de aquella mansión.Una figura se desliza por entre las sombras y logra abrir la puerta de la habitación principal.En un lugar donde hasta el perro anda dormido, las pisadas de esta nueva persona no pasan desapercibidas para los habitantes de éste territorio.

-Kaylie, vuelve a tu dormitorio-Le dicen mucho antes de que la chica llegue a despertarlos con el gran "HOLA!" de la pequeña,cuya voz tan chillona asusta a cualquiera.

-Papá…-Ruega la niña frustrada porque sus planes fueron arruinados.

-No de nuevo, a tu cama-Ordenó,cubierto aún con las sábanas y las manos acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Usshhh-Se quejó-Gracias mamá-Dijo de mala gana,haciendo que su madre entre sueños riera a complicidad.

-Harry, solo hoy nada más-Abogó a favor de ella.

-Lo mismo dijistes ayer-Abrió los ojos,resuelto a llevar a su hija a donde tenía que estar… ¿dumiendo?

-Pero…

-Y antes de ayer…y la semana pasada…y el fin de semana… y el mes anterior-La interrumpió a propósito esbozando una sonrisa mientras empujaba inutilmente a su hija, que estaba obstinada en quedarse en la habitación.

-Papi…por favor?-"No por favor…" Rogó el hombre, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, la niña sabía cuan grande era el impacto de los ojos llorones en él.

-Esto es chantaje…¿de quién habrá salido esa cualidad de tu hija?-Le recriminó bromeando a su esposa, quién observaba a la niña divertida.

-A mi no me preguntes,ya sabes que soy una santa-Los tres rieron a la vez,causando que la tensión se alejara del ambiente en el cual andaban envueltos.

-De acuerdo, entra-Le abrió las mantas a la niña de 7 y se acostó al lado de ella.

-¿Quieres que…?-Otra vez le ganó.

-Sip,la historia de los Merodeadores-Chilló gustosa, y su padre volvió a complacerla, ya que después de todo le hacía recordar a sus padres,lo más importante para él despues de claro… su familia.

Un viento fuerte irrumpió la calma del cuarto….inundando de aire sus almas…regresandolos al pasado….volviendo al presente.

Harry fue el primero en abrir los el rostro desencajado de Hermione, quién todavía permanecía en trance y cuyas manos se encontraban sudorosas ante el nerviosismo que su piel daba a entender.

-Vuelve Hermione-Susurra,tratando de despertarla hacia la realidad.

-No deseo volver Harry-Lágrimas escurridizas se derraman a mil por hora por el pálido rostro.

-¿Qué escondes?-Quiso preguntar para conocer lo que ocurría.

-No puedo dejar que lo sepas, me arruinarías la existencia-Gritó con voz ronca-Harry-Lo abrazó freneticamente, acomodando sus brazos por entre los hombros de él, como si temiera algo.

-Dime lo que ves Hermione,¿qué sucede?-Trata de despegarla,para así poder verle su rostro pero la presión que ella ejerce es mayor.Una fuerza imposible de detener.

-Se derrumba Harry…Kayliee….buscala!-Comienza a agitarse, manos lo golpean, causando que el se aterre ante la sola idea de pensar de que ese sueño PUEDE ser real, y que todo lo que alguna vez creyó pudo ser teatro.

Al cabo de unos segundos susurra casi sin voz…-Mis ojos…Harry…mis ojos-Se desploma encima del cuerpo del hombre, causando gran impresión y sobretodo una dosis de confusión.

Sabía que no era bueno para su seguridad asistir al evento,pero las dudas que le arrebataron sus creencias de que su mejor amigo estaba vivo, hizo tirar toda su confianza por la borda.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Dijo una voz seductora al final del callejón.

-¿Luna?-Preguntó ceñudo,no tenía tiempo como para estar perdiendolo.

-La misma que viste y calza,sigueme-Dijo sin una palabra más.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Preguntó.

-Paciencia querido compañero,paciencia…

-Y ¿de qué deseas hablar? ¿Precisamente conmigo?-Siguió preguntando,haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia.

-No me lo creerás Weasley-Se detuvo en la entrada de un almacen.

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo le dieron a entender de que se estaba muriendo por saber todo lo que había preguntado.

-Dime.

-Vine a hablar contigo sobre…-Sonrió maquiavélicamente-Tu muerte.

Wolas! Kmo le andan? No… no se preocupen…no me estoy centrando demasiado en los otros personajes… simplemente lo hago para k no le pierdan el hilo Cara de santitaXDDD.

Los…AVANCES:

-¿Qué pasará ahora que Harry tiene control sobre la mente de Hermione? ¿Se enterará de lo que ocultan sus pensamientos, de sus secretos?

-¿Mataran a Ron? ¿Tan pronto? ¿O lo salvarán?

-Dos nuevos personajes entran en ésta trama, la favorita de los k la lean!XDDD

No me canso de decirlo pero bueno….DEJ EN REVIEWSSS!XDD


	7. Grace

Capítulo 7:Grace

¿A qué se refería? Se sentó pensativo en su despacho y posó una mano cerca de su mandíbula buscando una respuesta.Sus ojos…¿qué tenían?...sus ojos…eran hermosos. "Concéntrate Harry,concéntrate" Se reprendió a sí mismo mientras buscaba una alternativa a lo sucedido. Luego de haberla depositado en su cama, y haber hecho gestiones para que nadie la molestara, un remordimiento lo infundió por completo.

-Señor,tenemos listo el carruaje-Avisó uno de sus mortífagos.

-Entendido, iré en dos minutos.-Aclaró.Se puso su capa y agarró su varita, recuperando fuerzas para lo que le esperaba,matar a quién alguna vez fue,su mejor amigo.

Ya éste,estaba bajo el hechizo impuesto por la dramática y malévola Luna Lovegood que lo miraba divertida desde el otro lado de la habitación.Esperando que Harry llegara la chica tomó ventaja de la situación,o eso al menos creyó ella.

-¿Y qué me dices Weasley?¿Algún romance digno de contar?-Sonrió dulcemente, aunque ambos sabían que lo que saliera de ésa boca sería veneno y nada más.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Lovegood.-Trató de que su rostro no emitiera una mueca más allá de lo superficial.

-Ah, la patética y protectora actitud de los Weasley's ha salido a la luz.Vamos cuéntame Ronald,¿has vivido alguna vez un engaño amoroso?-Provocativamente se sentó en su falda,y subió la tonalidad de su voz a una sensual y difícil de resistir.

-No, yo,eh…-Cerró los ojos para despejar su mente y concentrarse en su estado,atado a una silla por pies y manos y con una mujer ardiente en su falda.Y lo peor,Luna Lovegood, su ex – compañera de Hogwarts,debía dejar de pensar en esa clase de "tentación".

-Oh Vamos Ron-Comenzó a rozas su rostro contra la mejilla del Ministro y le susurró específicamente cerca del lóbulo de la oreja,haciendo que la piel se le erizara con el solo contacto de su aliento.

-No me digas que sigues amando a Hermione Granger,¿o no?-Sonrió disimuladamente al notar que su plan había funcionado y que el cuerpo del pelirrojo andaba respondiendo a el.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Interrumpió Harry mientras era acompañado por varios mortífagos.

-Tu querido amigo "Señor Voldemort" sigue pendiente de Hermione Granger-Fingió una pena y lástima inexistente mientras se levantaba con un ámbito triunfal en su rostro.

-¿Es cierto eso?-Preguntó receloso y a los pocos segundos quiso retractarse,no se suponía que debía delatarse.

-No engañas a nadie,¿qué has hecho con Harry?-Respondió alterado,sin darse de cuenta de que las facciones del hombre que tenía al frente lo descubrían por completo.

-¿Tanto te interesa?-Decía mientras se colocaba los guantes en sus manos, y los mortífagos aguantaban su capa.

-Sé que no lo matastes maldito!-Movió con su cuerpo drásticamente la silla y pudieron notar las venas a punto de colisionar en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-¿Realmente quiéres saber qué fue lo que hice con él?-Utilizó un tono serio mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él.

-Neville ya se iba-Interrumpió a la pareja, la excusa de que él aún estuviera a tantas de la noche en la misma casa con ella,sobretodo porque no era soltera.

-Ah,Draco también-Titubeó en eso último queriendo que la tierra la tragara por haber disfrutado de tal "accidente".

-Ginny-La llamó Draco, pero ella simplemente se adentró a la sala dejándolo en la puerta con la palabra en la boca.-Neville, ¿necesitas que te lleve?-Agregó al moreno que ya había llegado a donde se encontraba.

-Si, recibí una llamada del Ministerio,hay unos mortífagos haciendo de las suyas en Wildrow Street.

-De acuerdo,vámonos.-El rubio salió como alma en pena de aquel lugar y durante el transcurso del viaje no dirigió ni una sola palabra hasta que su "compañero" decidió preguntar.

-¿Crees que sea un pecado querer la mujer de otro hombre?-Dijo de repente,su cabeza apoyada en la ventana del asiento pasajero.

-¿A qué viene al caso eso?-Preguntó ceñudo.

-Porque eso es lo que estoy viviendo ahora.

-Déjame adivinar,¿Parvati?

-¿Cómo lo supistes?-Se enderezó asombrado ante tal acertamiento.

-No hay que ser un genio para descifrarlo Neville.Se nota en la forma en que la miras, y hoy, cuando te despidistes.

-¿Lo vistes todo?-Estaba abochornado,sus cachetes se habían puesto de un color rojo tomate y el nerviosismo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Solo una parte,pero debes recordar que es la esposa de Ronald.-Advirtió, ya estaban llegando al lugar indicado por lo cual Neville se arriesgó a dar una última confesión con el que alguna vez llegó a ser su enemigo,antes de bajarse del auto.

-Si,pero él no la quiere tanto como la quiero yo.

Toc,toc,toc.

Un ruido en la madera la hizo abrir los ojos.No,no estaba en el calabozo y mucho menos con Harry.Desesperezó su cuerpo y se levantó extrañada de la cama.La habitación era inmensa, con detalles grises y verdes opacos y candelabros dorados.

Toc,toc,toc.

Se giró inmediatamente,buscando el emisor de aquellos sonidos pero lo extraño de esa habitación era que no tenía puertas,salida por la cual escapar.

"Muy inteligente,Harry"Pensó mientras oía cada vez más duro esos golpes.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó desesperada.

-Señorita,¿puedo entrar?-Se escuchó una voz femenina provenir del techo de la habitación.

"Si claro, si puedes llegar a entrar por algún lado"Pensó irónicamente,no habían tan siquiera ventanas en aquel lugar.

-De acuerdo.

No sé pueden explicar con palabras exactas lo que sucedió.Solo pudo apreciar una suspensión del techo y la aparición de una chica mediana, con el cabello enredado en hilo y unos ojos redondeados impactantes.Se colocó enfrente de Hermione,que permanecía analizando a la muchacha con mucha cautela.

-Usted debe ser la huésped del señor.-Le tendió la mano-Soy Grace,Grace Riddle,la prima de él.Noté que andabas sola desde mi cuarto y quise hacerte compañía.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Preguntó recelosa,los ojos mirándola como si fuera una retrasada mental o una loca.

-29,si ya sé.Parezco demasiado joven para mi edad,pero mi primo me hizo beber una de ésas pociones donde el tiempo pasa pero uno se queda igual,solo para que le hiciera compañía el resto de sus días.

-¿Y te gusta eso?Es decir,vivir pero no dar rastros de que estás viviendo?-En aquellos momentos sintió un sentimiento correr por su interior,además de miedo por aquel gran descubrimiento,sintió pena y lástima por aquella mujer.

-Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarme,pero una vez que notas los beneficios te sientes la reina del universo,jeje.-Rió dulcemente,lo cual tranquilizó a Hermione un poco y trató de bajar la guardia defensiva.

-Grace,¿te puedo pedir algo?-Decidió aprovechar ésa oportunidad.

-Si,claro,los elfos te buscarán cualquier cosa.-Dijo inocentemente.

-Bueno,no es exactamente algo que los elfos me puedan ayudar.-Temió por un instante que todo se fuera por la borda.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesito salir de éste lugar.

-Neville,¿estás seguro que ésta era la dirección?-El Slytherin estaba dudando de la certificación de su compañero.

-Otra vez nos encontramos Malfoy.-Una voz los asustó,una voz proveniente de la oscuridad.

-Tommy,maldita sea,me asustastes!-Fue a abrazar al hombre de pelo negro que salió a la luz.

-Buscando a los demás.-Se refería a los mortífagos.Tommy,era un auror encubierto,que funcionaba a servicio de "El Señor Tenebroso" y les daba ciertas pistas a los aurores para ir acabando poco a poco con los demás mortífagos.

-Si,¿en qué clase de ritual están ésta vez?-Dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Lamento decirte Draco,que están a punto de matar al Ministro.

Wolas!Pos luego de tanto tiempo aquí he vuelto con la actualización,espero que les haya gustado el capi tanto como me ha gustado a mi.Repito de nuevo: DEJEN REVIEWS!XDD

Avances:

-¿Hermione escapará por fin de aquel lugar?¿Grace la ayudará o se irá con ella?

-¿Harry será capaz de matar a Ron?

Todo esto y mucho mas en los próximos capítulos de "Beautiful Darkness"…


	8. ¿Un nuevo amor?

Capítulo Ocho:Un nuevo amor?

-¿Salir de éste lugar?Hermione no puedo ayudarte en eso.-En parte entendía la desesperación de la castaña pero no debía ayudarla,no podía.Si Tom se enteraba….la pasaría muy mal.

"Tom…si claro! De seguro Harry ni tenía idea de la existencia de la niña,mejor dicho…mujer"

-Por favor!-Se arrodilló suplicante, sus ojeras reflejaban un cansancio inmenso y la angustia de estar encerrada era reflejada por sus ojos.-Te lo pido Grace, solo dirígeme,si me agarran no te culparé.No perderás nada con hacerlo.

-¿Qué te dice que no perderé?Y el cargo de conciencia? ¿Crees que no cuenta?-La chica se fue alejando cada vez más decidida de Hermione.

-Entonces ven conmigo,pero por favor,quiero salir de éste infierno.-Gritó,la cabeza a punto de estallar.Sus ojos perdiendo la órbita y sobretodo la visión.

Grace titubeó en su andar,¿la debía ayudar?¿Qué le sucedía?

-Oye…estás bien?-Preguntó temerosa,sorprendiéndose a sí misma por sentir algo así siendo una Riddle.

-Lo vá a matar-Su susurro,apenas audible.Su semblante era angustiante, su rostro ya empapado de sudor,mostraba una palidez total.

-Si,y lamentablemente tú no lo podrás evitar.-Bajó su cabeza,no era nada fuera de lo normal que Tom siguiera matando a los muggles,e incluso a los magos.Era por eso que Grace le miraba el lado bueno de ello,lo veía como su profesión,lo que le daba sustento.

Desde el principio Tom había acordado con los mortífagos,que para pertenecer a su orden debían depositarle mensualmente una cantidad específica de dinero en su bóveda,a nombre de Grace Little.

He de ahí el porqué nadie sospechaba de su parentesco con el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y la idea de permanecer por siempre pequeña para alegrarlo.

-Ron…-Suspiró,perdiendo el aliento y las ganas de seguir viviendo…

"¿Realmente quiéres saber qué fue lo que hice con él?-Utilizó un tono serio mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él."

-Sí desgraciado-Escupió su rostro,con un asco indemnizable.

-TODOS FUERA!-Volteó colérico,expulsando a sus secuaces y a Luna con su mirada.Esta última cerró la puerta y ordenó a los chicos velarla,en lo que ella inspeccionaba el lugar ante un perminente "ruido".

-Lo maté lentamente Weasley,pero no sintió dolor.Primero le rasgué con una aguja de traición su rostro, recordándole cuando lo dejastes solo mientras Malfoy y su pandilla lo golpeaban salvajemente.-Sacó su varita y le rajó la mejilla derecha en un corte muy profundo.-Luego le espeté una daga de desilución en sus costillas, recordándole cuando fuiste nombrado Premio Anual y lo despreciastes mostrándole el ser egoísta en el que te convertistes.-Convirtió su varita en una muy fina al igual que la hoja de un cuchillo y se la espetó en el vientre-Y por último, un hechizo de celos en su propio corazón, haciéndole recordar cuando te pasabas diciendo que Hermione había sido una leona en la cama tuya muchas veces.-Apuntó su varita a su corazón, a punto de decir el hechizo mortal que acabaría con todo ello,sus ojos estaban acuosos pero decidió añadir-Eso fue lo que lo destrozó,Ronald Weasley,lo que no pudo aguantar,que su propio amigo lo tratara tan mal.

-Ni te atrevas a hacerlo Voldemort-Una varita fría le apuntaba el cuello.Harry sonrió…Draco no fallaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme muchacho? ¿Matarme? Lord Voldemort nunca morirá-En un ciantamén desapareció.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?-Quiso volver a asegurarse.

-Más que nada Ginny, ya no lo soporto más.-Cerró su maleta nerviosa, tenía muchas ansias de reencontrarse con Neville, la esperanza de un amor había renacido en su interior.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar,sabes que eres bienvenida a esta casa,a éste lugar.-La abrazó dulcemente, después de todo lo que había sufrido le era merecido una vida llena de felicidad,aunque no fuera con su hermano.

-¿Me llamarás?-Dijo ilusionada.

-Sabes que lo haré tontita,por algo somos amigas.-La ayudó a acomodarse en la chimenea con sus cosas.

-Adios Ginny.-Tiró los polvos flu,dirigiéndose al apartamento de Neville.

La pelirroja se encaminó a darse una ducha,había sido un día muy agotador.Sintió un temblor en la sala mientras subía las escaleras con su toalla.Un silencio la tranquilizó y comenzó a subir cada escalón….unos pasos y se detuvo.Volteó su rostro con lentitud,una sombra comenzó a acercarse.Una túnica negra,un hombre de espaldas, y se acercaba a ella.

-Hermione,siento frío.-Tiriteó Grace arropada por una manta vieja a la vez que caminaba con la castaña, por la acera.

-Lo sé Grace,yo también.-Se sobó sus hombros con las palmas de sus manos mientras buscaba afanadamente la casa con la mirada.

-¿Cuánto falta?-Preguntó, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio de la noche.

-Poco.-Dijo cortante.

-Me siento débil, no debí haber salido contigo.

-Eso te pasa por terca,estamos llegando.-Le recriminó.

-Eso espero.

-Shhh…calla.-Trataba de concentrarse pero seamos sinceros,¿quién puede con una persona así al lado de uno?

La calle estaba desierta,solo ciertos faroles alumbraban las aceras provocando intersecciones de oscuridad en varias casas.Estaban llegando,era por eso que la Gryffindor se sentía tan aliviada,unos minutos más y se alejaría de todo ese mundo,ese peligro, solo unos pasos más.Casa naranja,ventanas oscuras,era el lugar.

-Manten silencio-Le dijo antes de tocar felizmente la puerta.

Una sombra la abrió con rudeza y unos ojos negros como la noche y brillantes como las estrellas se fijaron en ella, con una dulzura inexplicable.

-Hermione-La abrazó con ansias,ella se resguardó en sus brazos,acomodó su cabeza en sus fornidos hombros.

-Gerard,cuánto te extrañé-Lo besó,Grace miraba enternecida la escena desde el último escalón.

-Por fin volvistes a casa princesa-Eso la reconfortó,esa sí era su casa.

-Debo presentarte a alguien-Se separó mostrándole con la cabeza a Grace.

-¿Tu hija?-Sonrió algo desilusionado.

-¿Cómo crees!-Dijo ofendida-Mi amiga,necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos aunque sea por hoy.

-Sabes que estoy a tu disposición-La agarró por la cintura con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra ayudaba a Grace a entrar.-Estas tiritando chiquilla.

-Grace,-cortó enfadada-y no soy una chiquilla,tengo 29.

-Oh,no era mi intención-Se disculpó apenado y quiso arreglar el error-¿Qué tal una taza de chocolate caliente?

-Perfecto!-Dijeron las dos,ya adentro.

-Fred, traele dos toallas gigantes para las señoritas.-Le ordenó al elfo mayordomo de su casa.

-No sabía que aún lo tenías a tus servicios.-Expresó sorprendida,cuando el mencionado le dio la toalla con cortesía.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian Hermione…-Perforó su mirada.

-Como sin duda hay cosas que sí-Bajó su rostro,no podía verlo de esa manera,no de nuevo.

-Bien.-Rió sarcástico.

-Iré a darme un baño y a prepararle el cuarto a Grace.-Lo volvió a besar subiendo las escaleras concurridas de elfos limpiando pinturas.

A los pocos minutos,en la sala de estar,Grace lo siguió observando ceñuda y se atrevió a decir:

-¿Tienes algo con Hermione?-Era algo evidente como para preguntar,se reprendió a sí misma pero podían haber malentendidos.

-Si Grace, Hermione es mi esposa.

Wolas!Aki yo…de nuevo!XDDD. Sé k me kerran matar y pos…no los culpo,TT

Volviendo con la misma letanía plis…DEJEN REVIEWS!

Avances:

-¿Qué hará Harry cuando se dé cuenta de k Hermione escapó?

-¿Y Ron con Parvati? ¿Neville terminará bn?

-¿Qué realmente pasó entre Gerard y la castaña?

Todo esto y mucho más en las próximas actualizaciones!


	9. Un secreto revelado

**Capítulo Nueve:**

**-Merlín-Gritó la pelirroja cuando el encapuchado levantó su rostro-¿Harry?-Un mechón negro de su cabello lo delató,la observó por unos segundos y luego se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba.**

**Al principio Ginny no le temía,más aún se encontraba muy sorprendida.Después de todo no era común que un hombre desafiara a la muerte y más cuando todo el mundo lo daba por fallecido.Pero conforme el hombre se fue acercando con una mirada penetrante se comenzó a confudir.¿Qué sucedía?Subió un escalón de espaldas mirándolo, él ya estaba al pie de la escalera.Una respiración, una sonrisa maquiavélica le dio el indicio a Ginny de que ése no fue el compañero con el que compartió su vida años atrás.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr. Harry la siguió,alcanzándola al poco tiempo,ella comenzó a gritar cuando él la sujetó por una pierna.El se cayó sentado en un escalón y ella se agarraba con las poquitas uñas que tenía de tres escalones más arriba.**

**-¿Te has vuelto loco?¡Suéltame!-Demandó,Harry no le hizo ni el menor de los casos y la haló más hacia dónde él se encontraba.No quería usar la magia, se divertía mucho más de ésta forma.**

**-Dame un motivo, un solo motivo Weasley- ¿Weasley?Eso sí que la consternó.Nunca en su vida la había llamado de ésa forma,definitivamente no era el ojiverde con corazón de oro,más bien…podrido de odio.**

**-Yo no te he hecho nada!-Con una patada se deshizo se él y echó a correr hacia su habitación.Necesitaba ayuda, abrió la puerta de golpe y se enmendó en conseguir su varita.**

**Se reprendió al tener gran desorden,por más que todos se lo dijeran ella seguía empeñada que en los sitios regados ella podría encontrar lo que fuera.Ese no era el caso.**

**-No pierdas tu tiempo yo ya la tengo-Se escuchó su voz subiendo calmadamente por las escaleras.Desperanzada buscó su móvil, tenía que conseguir a alguien…pero en esos momentos ¿a quién?**

**Neville entró a su apartamento algo cansado.Estaba a oscuras a excepción de una luz tenue que provenía del balcón. Se fue acercando y pudo comprobar que las luces provenían de velas encendidas y extrañado abrió la puerta de cristal.**

**Su rostro se iluminó, y no pudo evitar sonreir.Acurrucada, con sus piernas cerca de su cuerpo y su cabeza recostada se encontraba la mujer más bella que hubiera conocido en su vida…dormida. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar con la mesa, que la había preparado especialmente para dos lugares…ella y él.Las velas y el ramillete de flores silvestres le daba un tono romántico a la ocasión, no quería despertarla…se veía tan apacible. **

**Se sentó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás,había sido un día exhasperante.Un ruido que provenía de la cocina lo alertó. Fue a apagarlo lo más rápido que pudo,una olla con pavo al horno.Su comida favorita, antes de llegar a la estufa había reparado en mirar las maletas violetas de la chica y pensó que el día no podía ser mejor.**

**-No sabía que habías llegado-Dijo con voz adormilada,el moreno se volteó y la vió en el marco de la puerta de cristal.-Si lo hubiera supido ya habría servido la cena-Caminó disculpándose, el negó con la cabeza.**

**-El que estés aquí me hace querer hacerte la cena todos los días-Se encontró con ella y la besó.Furtivo pero a la vez tierno, ella acomodó sus brazos en su cuello y él en la cintura de ella.**

**-Lo dejé, quiero ser feliz Neville…contigo-Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y ella rompió a llorar silenciosamente.**

**-Ya estás a salvo corazón-La abrazó, ¡la tenía en sus brazos! ¡No lo podía creer! Después de que los celos le carcomieran por dentro cada noche, cuando ella se casó con Ron, no había podido dormir ni una noche sin pensar en lo que estarían haciendo.Más cuando la mayoría del tiempo…él sabía que ella no estaba feliz.**

**Grace lo miró sorprendida.**

**-¿Tu esposa?-La chiquita sonaba muy confundida.**

**-Si,aunque no legalmente-Chisteó, acompañándola al comedor.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó ceñuda, ¿estaba casada o no?**

**-Es una larga historia que no sé si quisieras escuchar-Ella asintió dándole pie a contar-Yo soy médimago y trabajaba en San Mungo cuando Hermione ingresó como paciente.**

**Gerard le contó a Grace cómo la castaña había sido gravemente herida. Aparentemente una redada de mortífagos la interceptó de camino a su casa al igual que sucedió con Harry, pero en diferentes lugares en un mismo tiempo. Para ése entonces descubrieron que Hermione tenía problemas de visión, estaba perdiendo la vista gradualmente. Estuvo internada por un buen tiempo siendo él, el único que la atendía y que buscaba por todos los medios conseguir un dato de su identificación.**

**El hospital no podía aguardar más tiempo esperando que se supiera el nombre de la paciente para conseguir a sus parientes y que pagaran los gastos médicos.Una noche en que él se encontraba cambiándole la venda curativa de los ojos, ella le agarró la mano y le susurró algo. "No dejes que me encuentren, te lo ruego". **

**El medimago reflexionó, no podía pedirle un nombre y registrarla en los archivos porque la encontrarían, era más evidente que había gente que no la quería viva. Se le ocurrió la idea de hacerla su esposa,pagar los gastos del hospital y sobretodo el estar al pendiente de ella cuando saliera,oficialmente.Llamó a un sacerdote muggle, ya que él no era un mago de sangre pura y los casó.Le dió amparo a ésa chica sin saber su nombre, ni mucho menos su vida.Para cuando estuvo mejor le proveyó todos los datos principales de su caída y de aquella vez que en su cumpleaños un hechizo le hizo perder poco a poco la vista.**

**El secreto quedó entre ellos dos, y ése fue el único dato que le ocultó a Grace,que Hermione se estaba quedando ciega.Gerard sospechaba que Hermione había tenido un aborto una vez que tuvo las radiografías en su mano pero se sostuvo la sospecha para sí mismo y dejó el presentimiento atrás.**

**-Y así fue como sucedió todo-Exclamó sentado, su taza de chocolate ya estaba vacía y la de Grace todavía tibia. **

**La chiquita aún seguía con el rostro desencanjado, comprendiendo que la vida de Hermione había sido un completo infierno gracias a su tío.**

**-¿De qué hablaban?-Hermione entró con un jersey y una camisa grande de su esposo.**

**-De cómo nos conocimos-Sonrió coquetamente y se paró,sacándole una silla para que se sentara.**

**-Ohh,veo que te enterastes Grace-Bajó la cabeza y algo triste fingiendo una sonrisa cambió de tema-¿ Y mi chocolate? Espero que no se haya enfriado,jaja.-Bromeó recibiéndolo de manos de un elfo.**

**-Necesito darme un baño,disculpen-Se levantó y Hermione le dijo:**

**-Te puse la ropa en la entrada de la puerta junto a toallas nuevas-La chica asintió y se fue por el mismo camino dónde había visto a Hermione ir.**

**-No le dijistes lo de…-Gerard hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.**

**-Aún así debemos revisarte, hace meses que no te veo-Pasó su mano por el rostro de ella con sutileza.**

**-He estado bien-Agarró su mano con la de ella y la pasó por sus ojos.-Solo unos cuantos momentos de caídas pero los vuelvo a recuperar gracias a las pociones que me distes-Besó su palma y el no pudo evitar pararse y abrazarla. La había extrañado tanto…la había amado en silencio todo este tiempo, esperando el momento oportuno de que ella le devolviera el sentimiento.**

**-¡GINNY!-La puerta de la Madriguera se abrió de golpe y Draco corrió por las escaleras desesperado.Tenía el presentimiento de que el vendría por ella, ya que no pudo con su hermano.Abrió cada puerta del primer piso, y no la a caer al borde de la histeria,temiendo lo por los seis pisos hasta llegar a su cuarto, una nota colgante en la puerta.Draco la agarró suavemente sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción.**

"**Ya es hora de que comienzes a pagar Ronald Weasley"**

**Draco recostó la frente en la puerta,desganado…sin fuerzas.Había llegado tarde, debía protegerla aún cuando ella dijera que no le pasaría nada.Aún cuando dijera y repitiera más de mil veces que se sabía defender.Escuchó un llanto sumiso,proveniente de la habitación,sin hacerse ilusión abrió lentamente la puerta.**

**Un bulto en una esquina de la habitación,conforme se fue acercando comprobaba que las manos de la chica estaban en su rostro.**

**-Ginny-Susurró, acercándose lentamente, aguardando a que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia.La pelirroja no respondió y el rubio llegó a arrodillarse a su nivel.Ella lloraba, como nunca antes la había visto, y aguardó.**

**La miró por todas partes, se encontraba ilesa.**

**Unos segundos y movió sus manos hacia su rostro.**

**-Ginny-Tomó sus manos con delicadeza y ella no lo detuvo,solo lloró más y más fuerte.**

**No le tomó ni dos segundos para ver que sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre.Asustado le apartó las manos de su rostro y la chica levantó la vista.**

**-OH DIOS MIO GINNY-Gritó abrazándola asustado, desesperado y furioso.Una combinación de sentimientos e iras le invadieron.Voldemort las iba a pagar muy caro.**

**Nota de la Autora:Hola! Kmo le andan toditos? Siii, muxo tiempo en actualizar lo siento muxísimo,TT Pero ahorita es k me vino la inspiración para con esta historia que está…candente! ¿Qué les parexe?**

**Neh…solo lo unico que pido…DEJEN REVIEWS! Aki les dejo los avances para k tengan una ideíta:**

**-La relación de Draco y Ginny se fortalecerá**

**-Por fin sabrán qué es la piedra devolutiva (Recuerden…capi 3?XDDD)**

**-Parvati y Neville,la dicha les dura poco**

**-Nymphadora descubrirá el significado del acertijo**

**Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos de Beautiful Darkness…**


End file.
